1. Field
The present document relates to providing traffic information including composite link and using the provided traffic information.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement in digital signal processing and communication technologies, radio and TV broadcasts are in the process of being digitalized. Digital broadcast can provide various information (e.g., news, stock, weather, traffic information, etc) as well as audio and video contents.